The things we do for Love
by XGeekTacularX
Summary: Maya Hart had been a happy girl, her father always made sure of that, but afte he died he left his ranch in the hands of his father. Years later the ranch goes into debt and now Maya is the only way out of it. Her grandfather insists she marry a wealthy man.. Joshua Matthews, to secure the future of her late fathers legacy.. but what happens when she meets the handsome Lucas Friar?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first ever Lucaya fanfic. This story will take place in Texas and yes Maya and Lucas will be older here. Now I will say that both these characters will be OOC, but I will TRY and incorporate some of their traits into their characters.**

 **Oh and this will be rated M.**

 *****DISCLAIMER*** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM GIRL MEETS WORLD.**

* * *

Song:

"Our Farewell" – Within Temptation

* * *

Maya sat underneath her favorite tree, on a wooden bench she and her father had built when she was younger.

The sun was starting to set, the gorgeous hues of oranges and reds inspiring her as she drew furiously on her sketch pad. Her fingers moved expertly across the white page, mirroring the landscape in front of her.

This was her favorite place to draw, or to come and think… underneath a tall Pecan tree, miles from her house in her father's 1000 acre ranch in Austin, Texas.

She loved this place, more than anything. The beautiful deep green grass, the swaying trees that adorned the land, the cattle, and the clear blue sky on a summer day, and not to mention the silhouette of the far away hills.

Texas was gorgeous, and had some of the best sunsets. She just wished more than anything that her father were here to see the sunset she was currently watching.

He died two years ago, a couple of month's right after she'd turned twenty-two. Now at twenty-four Maya and her mother ran the ranch, with the help of her grandfather… her dad's, dad.

She'd graduated college with an art degree, and she ran a small art gallery in the city. She'd spend her days there and then come home and do work around the ranch. Trying to go through the motions as best as she could.

The hurt she felt after her father's passing was getting better, but there were days when she missed him more than other days.

Days like today when she'd get on her favorite palomino horse Ace, and ride to her favorite place in the world.

She'd been sitting there for around an hour just drawing and thinking of her dad. The cool breeze calming her down, and the sound of rustling leaves above made her feel like she was in a trance.

She never felt closer to him than when she was here, in their special place. The heaviness in her heart would grow smaller whenever she was here. The pain in her heart would become a dull ache, at least for a little while.

She stopped drawing and stayed still for a while, listening to her surroundings. She took deep calming breaths and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to spill, because even though their special place made her feel ways better… she still couldn't hold down the tears.

She'd been thinking more and more about him, the depressing feeling she had when he passed away threatening to swallow her whole, whenever she was home or at work.

Things in her life were coming to a head.

Her mother, she loved her mother… though up until recently things were a lot more strained between them.

After her father passed, her grandfather took the reins of the ranch… needless to say after her father's death nothing was ever the same.

Times were a bit hard.

The ranch had a debt they had to settle. They weren't too bad to the point where they'd have to file for bankruptcy and have to sell the land, but it could get there if they didn't take the necessary precaution… which was why her grandfather was trying to marry her off to an asshole.

He kept telling her "she had the responsibility to do so".

The guy he was trying to marry her off to a wealthy man, whose family owned a huge ranch, and who happened to be in the oil industry… Joshua Matthews. According to her grandfather, he was a real southern gentleman that would ensure the ranch debt be paid off.

She knew better though, Joshua wasn't a "southern gentleman" as he put it. He was an ass. Maya knew who Joshua really was; she'd gone to high school with him.

He was three years older so when she'd entered as freshman he was already on his way out as a senior. One year was enough for her; enough to find out that the guy slept with whatever had two legs, a skirt and a pair of boobs.

He was also rude, and condescending. Southern gentleman her ass.

So now, she was being pawned off like some kind of prize to the highest bidder, and it pissed her off to no end because the highest bidder had to be the biggest asshole of them all.

Maya opened her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

She'd never agreed to it verbally, but deep down she knew the reason she would eventually say yes was because of her father. She loved him too much to put his legacy in jeopardy. He had worked so hard to get his ranch to the place it was now.

She owed it to him.

She had her gallery, and she'd be saving her father's ranch, she already had almost everything she wanted… sacrificing love was something Maya could do… at least that's what she always told herself.

Maya knew her father wouldn't approve.

He always told her, "Maya life is more than just the materialistic things, find love, find happiness… because it's not until we find love that we experience true happiness". He'd tell her this every time they were here in their special place.

He'd always make sure to remind her that even though she grew up in a nice home, with nice things that… love was all that mattered, and he was right.

She knew he was, but it was the same love she had for her father, that she had to do this. It was that love that helped her wake up every morning and to convince herself that she could do this.

Though that didn't mean she couldn't give a little sass, to show her clear disdain for it. She'd made sure just as she tried convincing herself that it was the right thing to do, to give her grandfather a hard time.

Maya's face was blank just listening to her own inner thoughts, but when she saw the sun finally disappear behind the horizon she packed up her stuff and walked over to Ace who was tied up on a wooden hitching post.

She put the sketchbook and pencils inside a little pouch attached to her saddle and hauled herself on top of the horse.

She grabbed onto the brown leathered reins and kicked the horse softly on the torso and she made her way towards her house.

After she'd put Ace back in his stable, she walked down the familiar dirt path to her home, preparing herself to look into her grandfather's eyes.

The sky was now dark; all the animals fed and put up where they belonged. Everything was silent, except for the chirping crickets.

The porch lights flickered on as she walked towards the back patio of her home. She opened the large double doors that lead to the kitchen where her mother and grandfather were sitting at the dinner table.

She took off her boots at the door, her head down trying to avoid eye contact, prolonging the inevitable.

"Maya nice of you to join us, after you abandoned your chores." Her grandfather said, his condescending tone making her eyes roll in annoyance.

Maya turned to finally look at his hateful grey eyes, and gave him a tight smile. "Yeah, well I needed to get some air."

Maya walked towards the dinner table and pulled out a chair plopping down, and quickly filling her plate with food, trying not to look or acknowledge her grandfather. His presence always served to grate her last nerves.

She could feel the same tension there always was, and she could feel the weight of two pairs of eyes staring at her as she ate. She tried her best to ignore them trying to focus on her food.

They ate in silence… well more like she did. Her mother and grandfather talked while she just chewed quietly.

"Maya…" Her mother spoke to her, her voice low and timid.

Maya's blue eyes landed on her mother. "Hmm?"

"Joshua is coming into town in two months… and-"

Maya dropped her fork, the loud clank ringing across the room. "Stop right there." Maya interrupted.

She looked between her mom and grandfather and saw the clear annoyance his eyes and sadness in her mothers.

"I already said I'd think about the whole Josh thing, I haven't agreed to it yet." Maya said through gritted teeth. She knew that wasn't true, she liked to give them a hard time, but she knew this was something she had to do… for her father's ranch.

"Look girl, this is your father's ranch we're talking about, and if you don't secure its future another family will come in and sweep it out from under us." Her grandfather spoke his fork pointing accusingly towards her.

She glared at him.

She stood up quickly, the sound of her chair scraping the hardwood floor filling the room just as the clank of the fork had previously.

She gave him a scowl and walked away. She passed the large foyer and went up the flight of stairs and into her room. She shut the door loudly and plopped herself on her bed.

Her arms were laid out beside her, and her legs hung from the edge of her king sized bed.

She looked up at the ceiling of her room, and tried to calm her racing emotions. She wished she could just slap the patronizing look on his face, but she was a lady… and it was frowned upon for her to do such a thing.

"UGHHHH!" She groaned out loud, her hand running through her hair.

She tried so hard to not let any of his comments get to her. She tried conjuring the image of her and her father sitting underneath their tree and watching the sunset every day.

She tried remembering her father's cheeky smile whenever she'd draw him something, but whenever her grandfather talked all she could see was red.

The worst part of it all was her mother wouldn't stand up for her. She'd stay quiet and would look down at her hands, too afraid to go against her father-in-law's demands.

She wished more than anything that her father could be back, telling her what to do. Counseling her, holding her in his bear hug, telling her things were going to be ok.

Maya could feel the familiar swell of tears overtake her when she heard a small knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Maya." Her mother's voice answered.

She sighed, sitting up on her bed, crossing her legs underneath her and running a hand through her long blonde hair moving it from her face. She closed her eyes trying to tame the words that were bubbling in the surface, and the tears that wanted to spill form thoughts of her father.

"Come in."

Her door opened and her mother came in timidly. She gave Maya a look asking for silent permission to come all the way inside. Maya nodded and gestured to the couch in her bedroom that was several feet across from her bed.

Her mother walked over to the white couch and sat down her hands on her lap.

"So what's up? If you're here to give me my schedule for when Joshua comes and visits why don't you just leave. I don't need this right now." Maya hated the pleading sound of her voice.

Her mother looked down at her hands and she saw how her shoulders sagged a bit. She looked back up and saw the sad and defeated look in her mother's eyes.

"Maya, baby." Her mother started.

Maya stayed quiet biting her tongue at any smart ass remark. She was curious to see what her mother was going to say, especially since it was the first time she'd ever come to have a one on one talk.

"Look I just want to say… that I know you think I'm ok with this… but I'm not."

Maya sat up straighter now full blown angry. "Then why don't you help me find another way? Instead of letting him-" She asked her arm out pointing towards the door. "Take charge of everything?"

"Maya, I've tried convincing him… but your father's ranch." Her mother looked down once again.

"This isn't the freaking 1800s when people could just give their daughters away for money. This is ridiculous… there has to be another way…" Maya argued.

Maya took a deep breath. "I know I have this responsibility, but… I just-"

"It is ridiculous, and you know you don't have to do this… I go along with your grandfather only because it kills me to think that your father's ranch could potentially be taken from us. But ultimately this is your decision Maya. Your father would understand."

Maya deflated. Her mother was right. Maya loved to argue and say no, but like her mother, giving up the ranch wasn't an option. At least her mother had the decency to tell her it was her choice, and at the end of the day it was… no one could force her to do this, but…

"You know I give you a hard time, but at the end of the day I can't let daddy's ranch go to someone else. We may not be filing for bankruptcy right this moment, but we're headed there." Maya said her hands landing beside her.

"I'm sorry baby." Maya's mom said from across the room.

Maya nodded, and they stayed quiet after that. There really wasn't anything else left to say.

Maya argued and complained and said no over and over again, but she came to the same conclusion every time. Until she'd find another way her father's ranch, his legacy, his hard work couldn't just be thrown away.

For it was the money he gave her for her gallery and for school, that had caused the ranch to go into debt.

She owed her father, he'd given her everything she had ever dreamed of… and now she had to do the same for him.

* * *

 **Here's chapter one for yall! Now I know this is already soooo different from cannon but I hope you guys receive this story with open arms! And no worries this IS a Lucaya fanfic, we'll get to meet our handsome cowboy REALLY soon, maybe in the next chapter maybe not… you guys will have to review to find out! I love you all and I really hope you guys like this! Until next time (I hope)!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maya woke up the next morning not prepared for the day ahead. After the horrendous dinner with her grandfather and mother, she didn't feel like facing them today.

She'd have to deal with his aggravating lectures on how her father's ranch was in jeopardy because of her, and how she had to fix it… yada, yada, yada… so on and so forth.

Not to mention, that today the old geyser volunteered her to help out the new guy that was set to start working.

So much for being a bit tight with their finances, surely hiring another worker was going to solve their dooming financial crisis.

It made her almost laugh to know how sure her grandfather was that she'd end up with a big-ole' rock on her left ring finger and the surname "Matthews".

The old man was already hiring new ranch hands, positive that he would soon get the means to pay new workers… _what an asshole._

Maya took a deep breath and calmed herself before getting ready for the day… she could deal with handling the new guy... plus she needed to stop stressing herself out like this. He wasn't worth it.

After Maya had breakfast (and thankfully found out that her grandfather would be gone all day) headed down towards the stables where she was going to meet up with the new stable worker.

As she walked silently to the stables she took some time to appreciate the beauty around her, now feeling a little better with the knowledge the old man wouldn't be around to bother her.

The air was moist, and fog still enveloped the landscape. It was only an hour after dawn and the sun still hadn't finished rising.

She smiled at the familiar loud echoing chorus of roosters, waking everything around them.

As she got closer to the stables she saw that there were already some of the workers busy, hauling hay or feeding the cattle. Getting everything prepared for the day.

She soundly waved at them, and continued heading towards the large wooden building.

When she walked inside, she stopped and looked around when she realized no one was inside.

She stood still her hand gripping the lapels of her jeans, her eyes still roving the place. The horses weren't eating and the storage room door was still closed…

She let out an exaggerated huff and her eyes rolled…. "Great. Of course my grandfather would hire someone who comes in late on their first day…." She said out loud, thinking no one would hear her.

"I wasn't late… I just went to get the horses some water..."

Maya froze, and her eyes, widened… if she could see herself now she was pretty positive she'd resemble a fish out of water. Eyes bugged out and mouth slightly agape. She felt her heart sink down to her abdomen in embarrassment.

Maya clenched her eyes, curse her big mouth and lack of filter.

She scrunched her face once again before turning to look into the eyes of the guy she had just insulted…

Once she did she felt a minuet gasp escape her slightly parted lips.

Maya wasn't the type of girl to fall into ridiculous clichés, or the type of girl to drool over a man at first sighting… but… that quickly changed, because before her stood a tall, tan, dark blonde haired guy with the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen.

He was wearing a tight grey v-neck shirt, jeans that she could tell hung low on his hips. He was muscular and the smile that was plastered on his face made Maya want to go outside for some fresh air, cause it was getting hot in there.

She was completely taken aback by the perfect stranger…

"I- um, I'm sorr-" Maya stuttered her hands out in front of her.

 _Great keep making a fool of yourself Hart._

The green eyed man smirked at her, his face holding no ill-content over her remark.

"It's quite alright ma'am, you're the boss here." He interrupted, his smirk widening.

Maya took a deep breath. "Still…" She looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for saying that, I just thought you were late cause I didn't see anyone, and come to think of it you were probably waiting on me… I mean I did take my sweet time getting here an-"

"Miss Hart?" He interrupted again, his eyes gleaming.

Maya closed her mouth and her eyes widened when she realized she was rambling… _kill me now._

She saw the tall man put down the large bucket he was holding and walked closer to Maya.

Every step he took she could feel the butterflies in her stomach grow more chaotic, gosh she hoped it wasn't obvious on her face.

He stopped a few inches from her, and she could smell how delicious his scent was…. _Wow she sounded like a total creep._

He held out his hand to her and she stared at it like an idiot for a second before clasping her small dainty hand around his much larger and calloused one. Clear sign that he was a hardworking guy.

"Hi, I'm Lucas Friar." He introduced himself and the oh so gorgeous smirk of his returned in full affect, and she thought he was gorgeous from afar but up close?.

"It's nice to meet you Lucas. I'm Maya, but you probably already knew that." She said, her face blushing slightly, thanking her lucky stars she didn't stutter out the sentence.

They looked into each others eyes and it felt… intense… his green eyes really bore into you. His face kind and calm.

It was only when she felt a light squeeze did she realize their hands were still clasped together in between them.

She looked down breaking their gaze and pulled her hand away gently.

She cleared her throat at the surprising intensity and tension in the room and put her hands at her back pockets.

"So um Lucas… do you want to get started?"…."With the horses, I mean." She added, mentally slapping herself. With the way she was acting someone would think she was a fifteen year old girl.

"Yeah, let me just get the water."

She nodded as he turned to get the bucket he had put down several inches behind him.

She stayed behind watching as he filled the horses water bins, and the small window helped her to gather herself. She had no idea what just happened, did she seriously just have a cliché Hollywood movie moment?

"Ok so water bins full, what's next Miss Hart?"

Maya jumped a little, she'd been so concentrated on her own train of thoughts, she hadn't realized she stopped paying attention.

"You can call me Maya." She offered with a grin… it had been a few weeks since she'd exercised those muscles.

"Ok Maya…" She could hear the way he drawled out her name, and if that didn't make her knees go weak.

Her hands were still in her back pockets and she stood there looking at him. His face sweet and kind.

"So Maya?" He said her name again… "What's next?"

"Well every morning when you get here you just got to feed them; the food…" She turned pointing at the storage room. "Is in there. The hay, is out by the stable doors."

Maya looked down his green eyes too intense for her, and walked over to Ace's stable. She stroked the Palomino's head softly and dared to look back at Lucas.

He didn't say anything waiting for her to continue.

"Once fed we take each horse out let them graze on the pasture. While they do that, we muck out their stables." She instructed her nerves settling down as she pet her horse.

"Oh and we wash them almost daily. Mostly because we ride daily." She added.

"Alright sounds easy enough." Lucas said. She turned to look at him and saw that his back was to her, and if she lied and said she didn't check him out she'd be a liar.

She saw him walk inside the storage where they kept the feed and came out with two buckets full.

He looked at her and smiled and started feeding the horses.

She pat Ace one last time before grabbing a bucket herself and started to help Lucas feed all twelve horses.

"You don't have to help me Maya, I'm sure you have other things to do." Lucas said politely.

Maya smiled. "It's fine. I take Saturday's off from my gallery. Plus I'm here to help… at least for today." She grinned.

He smiled and nodded and went back to feeding the horses.

* * *

After about half an hour all the horses were fed and they were taking each horse out the open field, reserved for the horses to graze.

Maya held Ace's rope and pulled him out of his stable… she saw that her father's horse, Jean was the last horse in his stable.

Which was normal, at least the norm for the last two years.

After her father died, Jean didn't like anyone but Maya getting near her. That's why every morning Maya would wake up to feed the horse, because no one else could get close enough.

Jean's depression was physical manifestation of how much her father had an impact on this place… and how his absence had been felt so deeply… even by the animals.

She pulled Ace outside and saw Lucas by the gates waiting for her. She untied the rope from Ace's reins and the golden horse ran into the field happy for the room to run.

"So he's your favorite?" Lucas asked from beside her, pointing back at Ace, as they walked back towards the stables.

"Yeah, my dad gave him to me for my twentieth birthday." Maya felt the familiar tug at her heart at the mention of her father. It didn't hurt quite like it used to, but it still felt like crap nonetheless.

"He's beautiful." Lucas stated.

Maya nodded, trying to push down the twinge of pain she felt.

Once back inside the stables, she looked at the last stall by the large doors… Jean. She sighed and walked towards the wooden door. She saw that her reins weren't hung so she turned towards the storage room to get one.

When she came back out the sight that awaited her was one she'd never imagined seeing… at least not since her favorite person in the world had passed away.

Lucas was running his hand gently on Jean's neck. The horse completely still, and her brown eyes didn't hold the familiar storm in them.

She felt her mouth go agape, and an unknown feeling rising in her chest.

She felt the prick of tears in her eyes, she closed them trying to stop the moisture from gaining traction. She didn't want to cry in front of Lucas.

Though it quickly seemed that wouldn't be an issue, because Lucas was so oblivious to Maya's inner battle.

She quietly made her way closer to them… and she could vaguely make out what Lucas was telling the white horse. "You seem sad… I know it's hard, but you gotta keep going." He whispered. His voice gentle and comforting.

Maya felt the heaviness in her chest arise again. His words… sure he was talking to a horse… but… her thoughts strayed as she tried taming the emotions that were flooding her and she just continued to watch.

Lucas continued petting Jean's head and her mane… and the white horse just... Let him. Totally content.

Maya held limply onto the black leathered reins… she had almost forgotten they were in her hands. "How-?" She stuttered.

Lucas turned to look at Maya, his green eyes wide.

"How did you do that?" She asked stepping up beside him. Her little melt down temporarily tamed.

"I just walked up to her and started petting her… why?" He asked, his brow slightly raised.

Maya nodded. "He was my dad's horse. When he passed away two years ago, Jean here was never the same." Maya cleared her throat.

"That happens." Lucas said.

Maya could sense there was something behind his tone. She stayed quiet though, because if there was anyone that knew what it felt like to lose someone it was her… and by the way he answered she knew enough to know why he sounded that way. Why he'd said those words to Jean.

That little realization made her sad… for him… Lucas seemed like such a kind-hearted person.

The proof of her theory, playing out right before her very eyes. Jean, had let someone other than Maya touch her.

Horses were incredibly smart animals… they knew who was kind and who wasn't.

Despite the sadness she felt in her heart, from missing her father, and the sadness of realizing that this acquaintance had also maybe lost someone special.

Though the sight of Lucas petting Jean was something worth smiling about.

It was like a breath of fresh air. One she hadn't realized she'd needed. After months of dealing with her ass of a grandfather… being near someone with no ulterior motive… was so refreshing.

Plus he was easy on the eyes.

* * *

After hours of showing Lucas the ropes… _no pun intended_ , five o'clock had already rolled around and the sky above was starting to turn into the beginnings of twilight.

Maya hadn't planned on staying all day helping the new worker, but Lucas was a really fun person to talk to.

He was incredibly smart and hardworking and he was funny as hell.

She had learned a few things about him already. He was twenty-five only a year older than her, he was an only child and she'd learned that he was a bull rider, and apparently a damn good one at that.

They were currently locking up the horses into their respective stalls while she kept asking him questions about himself and vice-versa.

"So you bull ride, and make money off of it, so then why did you take up a job here?" She asked curiously.

They walked outside and were hot with the cool breeze. She saw workers heading towards their cars ready to go home.

They walked silently until they were sitting on a couple of chairs that were left outside of the stables.

Her legs screamed in theoretical glee, she was exhausted.

"Gotta get some income in-between competitions. Have a competition coming up in two weeks time." He said smiling at her.

She nodded. "That's amazing. I used to love going to the rodeo, it was always my favorite event to watch." She admitted.

"You don't go to rodeo's anymore?" He asked curiously.

She looked down at her hands.

"Not really not since my dad passed away. He was always the one to come with me. Don't really have anyone willing to go." Maya answered, sadly.

"Well Miss Hart, if you'd like you're more than welcome to come to watch me bull ride? I'll even give you a VIP pass." Lucas answered, his tone light.

Maya looked up and nodded excitedly as her reply. They continued to talk for a while and the sunlight was quickly diming and night was soon to fall over them. She looked down at her wrist and saw that it was already six at night.

"It's already six… you must be exhausted." She said looking at his handsome face.

"I would be if you hadn't quite literally helped me do half my work. Now I feel like I won't be able to take half my pay-check." He teased, his smile wide.

She giggled and looked down at her hands.

"Don't worry, I'm the boss remember?" She joked back.

"Yeah.."

She looked up at him his voice sounded lost in thought, then he suddenly stood up. His smile back on his face.

"Well Miss Maya, I think I'm going to head home… my Pappy will need help with supper."

She stood and they were a few inches apart, and that's when she noticed for the first time that day how incredibly vast their height difference was. He was easily a head taller than she was her forehead a few centimeters over his broad shoulders.

She felt like a midget next to him. Add in the blushing and the constant tickle of butterflies in her stomach and the "aww" threatening to come out when he called his grandpa "pappy". She was so screwed.

"It was really nice meeting you Lucas." She grinned for the hundredth time that day, she swore her face would be sore the next day from all the smiling.

Her face was definitely not used to it…

Lucas looked down at her blue eyes and held her gaze, and for a split second she could feel her heart give a stutter, but not the painful kind she got when she thought of her dad… but one she had never felt before. It felt… good. A good kind of tugging.

 _There she went again with the clichés._

The sudden sound of a faraway car door being shut cut their intense gaze. She turned her head to see her grandfather was back home, and a groan made its way out of her mouth. She didn't even try to hide it.

She closed her eyes pushing down the annoyance she felt at the sight of her grandfather.

Lucas must have noticed because the next thing she knew…

"You know what? You helped me out a lot today… I know you're the boss but I want to thank you… would you like to have supper with me and my grandparents?" He asked tentatively.

Her eyes widened in surprised. She had just met this guy and he was inviting her over to have dinner with his family?

She quickly glanced back and heard her grandfather's voice and she decided that instant.

She looked back up to Lucas and smiled.

"I'd love to." She answered, and it was surprising to her how much she really meant it.

* * *

 **Well there's chapter 2! I hope you guys liked their first meeting! Was it too cliché? Idk let me know what you guys think… I wanna take time to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed really thank you! But I wanna know do you guys want me to continue this? How about if I get 10 reviews for this chapter I'll update before Tuesday. Deal?**


End file.
